


Just Another Day at Avengers Tower(or not...)

by Sky_123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Wade Wilson/Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Reader Has Powers, Relationship to be decided - Freeform, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_123/pseuds/Sky_123
Summary: Me: This day was just like any other in Avengers Tower at lea- Tony: It's Stark Tower!!! Me: Shut up Tony! It's Avenger Tower, now where was I, here at least that is what the Avengers thought. Tony: It's Stark Tower. Me: Tony leave it be its AVENGERS TOWER!!!! Tony: Ok ok I get it jeez some people. Me: Really Tony really??? Tony: What did I do??? Me: You know what Tony just forget it! Tony: Ok I will. Me: Good Hope you enjoy the story!!! *footsteps retreat* Tony: Good she's gone so you and I both know it's Stark Tower right!!??!! Me: Toooonnnnyyy!!!!!! Tony: I'm soooorrrryyy!!! Hope you guys like the story!!! *running away*Sorry about the long summary!!!(and the use of exclamation points in this work)





	1. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a beautiful day at Avengers Tower and like any other morning the Avengers were eating breakfast until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first work I hope you like it!!!  
> Key for all chapters:  
> Y/n= your name  
> Y/n/n= your nickname  
> Y/h/c=your hair color  
> Y/e/c=your eye color  
> Y/f/c=your favorite color  
> Y/f/fl=your favorite flower  
> Y/f/f=your favorite food  
> Y/f/brc=your favorite breakfast cereal  
> More to be added in later chapters!!!

* * *

"Wow Cap these pancakes are really good"

"Thanks Peter I'm glad you like them and you can call me Steve"

"Ok Steve thank you"

"Your welcome Peter"

 "Hey kid where's your sister?"

 "I don't know Mr. Stark I think she still might be sleeping"

 "Well does she usually sleep this late? And we've been over this call me Tony"

 "Yeah sh-"

 "There she is! Good morning sleeping beauty"

 "Morning what's for breakfast something smells really good"

 "Well for brea-"

 "Mr.Stark there is and intruder on the roof of the tower" 

 "Thanks Friday well let's do what we do best! Avengers Assemble!!!"

 "Really now I just woke up"

 "Yes now, so come on Y/n/n it will wake you up"

 "Yeah thanks Clint but right now I just want some coffee to wake me up"

 "Well to bad you get a fight to wake you up!"

 "Yay(said in a sarcastic way) well lets just get this over with so I can get my coffee"

 "There's the enthusiasm now lets go catch a bad guy!"

  *on the roof*

"Ok guys lets get him off the tow-

 "Tony..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave comments and I'm always open to any requests so just comment them down below!!!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


	2. False Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intruder is... ha I'm not telling you read it and find out!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!!!

"Tony it's just Deadpool who by the way I'm very mad at!!!"

"Well it's nice to see you to Y/n/n"

"What do mean Y/n this is a serious problem!! We can't just let him come in... no on the Tower when ever he feels like it"

"Awwww I love you to Tony"

"Well sorry to interrupt this love fest but I'd like to go get coffee and eat some y/f/brc"

"But y/n/n I brought you y/f/fl and some chocolates"

"Awww thank you I'll eat the chocolates later and put the flower in water"

"Is everyone here just fine with him coming to the Tower no not even coming to the tower, _breaking_  in to the Tower"

"Yeah pretty much"

"And technically Tony he didn't break in the Tower he didn't even come in the Tower"

"I thought you were going to get some breakfast y/n"

"Yeah I am but now I have to go all the way back downstairs so much work"

"oh come on it'll wake you up"

"ugghhh"

*back in the kitchen*

"This is amazing coffee"

"Yeah Mr. Sta- Tony thanks"

"No problem kid"

"Can I have some coffee"

"No we do not need a crazy Deadpool bouncing off the walls"

"hmmppff you guys are no fun"

"Anyway thanks for letting us stay here Tony"

"Yeah we really appreciate it"

"Well it's fine by me as long as you guys don't break anything"

"Yeah Stark really hates when you break his stuff"

"Says the one that breaks ALL of my stuff"

"Dont be such a Drama Queen I don't break everything" *breaks table*

"Tha- that that was and accident" 

"Yeah just like me punching you will be and 'accident'"

"Yeah just li- wait what no y/n/n help!!!"

"Sorry pool I'm having my coffee, but you heal fast a punch from Tony won't do any harm"

"Heyyy"

"What it's true"

"Yeah well nobody is punching anybody let's go do something with the team lets go out or something"

"Steve I'm too tired"

"Fine then want to train"

"Give me 10 minutes to get ready and then let's decide on a place to go"

"Good, well then Friday tell everyone to meet in the lobby in 10 minutes, tell them that we are going out and that if they don't want to come they can train instead"

"Of course Mr. Rogers"

"Thanks Friday"

"No problem sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you liked it!!!  
> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this so if you have any suggestions do tell!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


	3. The (failed) Team Building Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So everyone decides on a place to go but from then on things go real bad real fast!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!!! For this work reader and Peter are sister and brother and they live in the Tower with the rest of the Avengers

             

*POV 3rd person"

So at this time the avengers, on a normal day, would be either sleeping, eating breakfast, watching a movie or some even training, but instead screaming and yelling filled the avengers ears, why well lets go back to after breakfast when everyone was in the lobby...

 *In the lobby*

*POV Steve*

As everyone was gathered in the lobby I looked around and made sure everyone was here but just to double check I did a head count, and everyone was here.

"Ok everyone where should we go?"

"Oh let's go to the amusement park"

"That's a great idea I haven't been there in a while, is everyone fine with that?"

"Yeah sounds fun"

"Ok Tony can you get the car ready?"

"Yeah I'm on it"

*POV 3rd person*

So as you can see not only screaming and yelling but also laughter filled there ears after awhile of going on rides all of the Avengers thought it was time to get lunch. As they were all leaving Steve spotted a, as he would say, "damsel in distress" so let's go see what he's thinks happened...

*POV Steve*

As I was looking around I saw a women getting picked on by a very large man so my instincts told me to get into Captain America mode and go save her but boy was that a mistake. As I went to go punch the large man everyone else came behind me and told me not to but my fist had already collided with his face things got bad after that I thought as I was trying to process what just happened...

"Steve don't" it was to late my fist already collided with his face.

"What did you do that for" the large man said to which I returned with

"You were picking on this young lady" which to that he said

"This young lady is my wife" and I felt so embarrassed my cheeks were probably more red than a tomato

"Oh I'm so-sorr-sorry I-I-I d-did-didn't know"

"Oh your gonna be sorry" The large man said then out of nowhere these men came and after that I don't know what happened.

*POV Tony*

Steve always had to be the hero well great job Steve you landed the avengers in jail I thought to myself well not exactly jail but we were in a place that looked like jail everyone in separate rooms probably being questioned, damn it this is not how today was supposed to go and god am I hungry, I thought.

Then a man came in the room and started to ask me questions I really want listening I was to busy figuring out how to tell him I'm Tony Stark and I was also busy thinking about food I'm so hungry, but something pulled me out of my thoughts it was an...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have realized my other two chapters are really short so I'll try and make the next one longer!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


	4. Really Wade???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Tony hear read and find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!

*POV Tony*

An explosion it was and explosion it was probably Wade but who called him,I thought, then it hit me it was probably...

*POV Y/n*

God damn it Steve,I thought, you had to go and save the girl didn't you well good thing I called in back up before we got taken to wherever we are, then that's when I heard it, damn it he's such and idiot we're probably going to get in more trouble now.

*POV Wade*

"Hey everyone it's me Deadpool" 

"Ok so I was doing some very important business when you called, ha no I wasn't I was breaking Tony's stuff man is he going to be pissed but anyway, you called and I picked up, and you know what lets just go back there, bye talk to you later"

"Deadpool who are you talking to"

"No one just forget it well lets go"

*Avengers Tower*

Man Tony is going to be so mad when he gets back but he deserves it  for not inviting me he is so rude, I thought, then the phone rang and it was you man were you amazing just wonderful but no pay attention...

"Hey Wade were in some real trouble it's a long story but can you break us out of wherever we are" you said so beautifully

"Sure where are you?" I asked

"I don't know could you track my phone or something" you said so wonderfully 

"Sure" I replied. Ok now to where I am...

So after I found out where you were I came up with the most genius plan ever make an explosion and bust everyone out so I did and boy did it work,I thought, but when everyone got out they looked really angry with me so I asked

"why do you guys look like some dog just shit on your lawn and the owner didn't pick up the shit or apologize,damn that owner is a jerk"

"Wade you just exploded a building do you know how many people could have died and language!" said Steve to which I replied

"Yeah I know but if it wasn't for me you guys would still be in that place being fucking bored out of your fucking mind"

"Yeah thanks pool" you said most amazingly

"Your welcome but how did you guys get in this mess in the first place?"

"Well I think Steve can tell you that"

*time skip Steve telling the story*

"ha the great Captain America fucked up that's amazing"

"I happy you find that funny Wade and please watch your language"

"Yeah yeah I will Cap-"

"Wade!!!!..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you like and some suggestions for what should happen next!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


	5. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade was such an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! I had some writers block!

Y/n P.O.V

Wade was on the ground in a pool of his own blood hehehe pool, Y/n stay foucused!!! Ok the only thing I could say was well

"Wade..."

"Are you ok?"

" Ok ok am I ok do I look fucking ok I just got shot with... with fucking something and I'm going to bleed to death!"

"First yeesh it was just a question and second you can't die you idiot."

"I knew that but I needed to say that for dramatic affect duh!"

God Wade was so idiotic sometimes but that just makes me love him even more *sigh* no Y/n stop he's your best friend he probably doesn't even like you the same way.

"uh so are we just going to stand here and get killed or GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!!"

"jeez what is it with everyone today you all need to take chill pill"

"Yeah thanks Y/n I'll keep that in mind _next_ time I'M GETTING SHOT AT!!!!!"

"Good, now let's go"

*hmph*

Wade P.O.V

God you are so beutiful I love you so much *sigh* no Wade stop... talking to yourself it's weird what's wrong with me? Oh and stop thinking about Y/n she is your best friend and probably likes Clint anyway.

Warning: Fourth Wall Breaking in Progress Read at Your Own Risk

Wade: "Seriously this? Why can't you just put the two love birds together right now instead of having it take forever??? I hate it's when people do that!!!"

Me: "Wade shut up and let me finish _my_ story! And I won't put them together right now because how else am I supposed to draw the reader's in???"

Wade: "Draw them in to what kill them????"

Me: "No Wade because unlike you I'm not a mercanary or a murderer"

Wade: "Well when you put it like that you make me sound like a bad person"*fake pouts*

Me: "That's because you are now can I finish _my_ story

Wade: "Your mean but fine. Wait why do you use exclamation points so much???"

Me: "Because I can and if I didn't tell you this before I'm telling you know it's _my_ story so I can do whatever the fuck I want with it!!!!"

Wade: "Alright alright take a chill pill" *whispering* "I think she has anger issues but shhh don't tell her I said that"

Me: "I DONT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!!!!!!!"

Wade: "ok sure you don't" *runs away*

Back to story

*Back at Tower"

Still Wade P.O.V

"Wade that was stupid and reckless you could have gotten us killed!!!!"

"Yeah but I didn't"

God listening to Steve was so annoying but then looking at you makes it all worth while *sigh*

"That doesn't matter just don't do it again!"

Y/n P.O.V

"Can't promise cap but I can try see you all later. Bye!"

"Wade I'm not finished with you"

"But I'm finished with you now bye!"

God Wade was such an idiot 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


	6. Mini Chapter: Petey I Think I'm in Love with Your Sister Part 1!!!!  By: Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author is taking a break, ha lazy bones, so I will be writi- no telling the story. I mean have you ever tried to write in this it's so hard!!! Well anyway here is the story! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before and after most sentences there are quotation marks and no it's not because I'm obsessed with them it's because Wade is talking so it's not supposed to be like he is writing!!! So I put this ' every time he is talking or narrating the story but I don't put them when he is talking in this story!!! Sorry if this is confusing if it is just ask and I'll try and explain a little better. And yes I may be exclamation point obsessed!!!

Warning: Fourth Wall Breaking in Progress Read at Your Own Risk

 Me(Wade): 'Ok here goes nothing wait how do you do this? ummmm words go here I think. *scratches head* you know what fuck it I'm gonna tell the story it's to hard to write here and too much work!!!! Ok here it goes:'

'Wade walked up to the roof of the tower to look for Petey I mean Peter yeah Peter so he walked on the roof and found Peter sitting there looking at the sunset. So he sat down next to him and Peter looked over and acknowledged his presence then went back to looking at the sunset.

The sunset was so beautiful someday Wade wanted to take you out her maybe for your first date or a picnic.

There was a long period of amazing silence, well it was amazing to Peter to Wade it was just boring.

Anywhoo Wade finally broke the silence and said'

"Petey I think I'm in love with your sister"

'Which Peter replied with'

"What no nonononononono NO! You stay away from my sister!!!"

'Then Peter run out the door and into the tower probably to find Y/n but he did hear Wade say'

"Jeez I did say I think!"

Me(Wade): 'Hehehehe I'm a hypocrite I told the author that I hate when people don't get the love birds together in the beginning but I did it myself hehehehe. For those people who don't know what hypocrite means I'll tell you it means...um...uh...I don't know get a dictionary and look it up!!! Ok now back to the story for what really happened on the roof'

Random Person: 'So do you...ya know?'

Me(Wade): 'What no you people have such dirty minds!!! Now back to the story!'

'Wade broke the silence by saying'

"Petey I think I'm in love with your sister"

'Which Peter replied,well more like stuttered, with'

"What!!! Y-y-yo-you l-l-lo-love Y-y-y/n"

'To which Wade gave this wonderful smartass comment'

"Uhhh yeah did I not just say that??? And Petey when did you get a stutter?"

'To which Peter said'

"Oh My Gosh you love Y/n y-y-you love Y/n hahaha!! Sh-she-she's gonna be thrilled!!!"

'Then Wade said awesomely'

"Wait so your not mad?"

'To which Peter said awesomely but not as awesomely as me'

"Mad, Mad how can I be mad you love my sister and she loves you!!??!! She will be happy and all I want is for her to be happy so how could I be mad???"

'To which Wade stupidly replied with'

 "Did you just say that Y/n l-l-lo-loves me????"

Author: "Waaaddeee!!!!!"

Me(Wade): 'haha That's my cue to go hope you liked my story! See you in Part 2...that is if I live!!!'

Author: "Sorry about that just ignore what Wade said that doesn't really happen!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If there is anything that is confusing in the entire work don't hesitate to ask me I'll explain it the best I can!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


	7. Mini Chapter: Petey I Think I'm in Love with Your Sister Part 2!!!! By: Wade Wilson(what did you think the author would change???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Alright bitches I'm back the authors gone so I'm pretty sure I'll have time to finish my story!!!!' 'No I did not kill her!!!!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part again if anything is confusing just ask I'll answer:)

Warning: Fourth Wall Breaking in Progress Read at Your Own Risk

Me(Wade): Alright I'm back and I'm pretty sure I've got this whole writinjdhevdg thinndnhsbg fsolffjffafk dowjshdbn'

Me(Wade): 'Ok so I don't have the whole writing thing down looks like I'm telling the story again! Good thing I never get tired of speaking!'

'Once upon a time in a beautiful city this man loved a beautiful young girl and this girl lived in a beautiful castle and she had a hand-'

Random Person: 'this is the wrong story'

Me(Wade): 'Don't interrupt me while I am telling my story!!! And this is not the wro- oh wait it is never mind that's a different story for another time well here's the story right story'

"Yeah she she does"

'Then Wade says in the best way ever'

"Yes she loves me, she loves me!"

'Then he says to no one is particular, just shouting it off the roof'

"Hear that bitches Y/n loves me!"

'Peter and Wade head inside to go find Y/n and tell her'

'Then Wade sees you standing there so perfectly with you're beautiful y/e/c eyes and you're wonderful y/h/c hair'

Me(Wade): 'You are just so perfect and beautiful and wond- no Wade stop your getting off topic, sorry now back to the story'

'Wade then goes up to you and says' 

"Y/n I have loved you since the day I've met you and I still do, I have thought about you 24/7 nonstop and I'm thinking about you right now so will you do the hon-"

Author: "Wade I swear to god I have told you so many times to stay out of my stuff!!! Yet your here, AGAIN!!!!"

Me(Wade): 'I was in the middle of the best spe- oh it you sorry about that people I guess I'll see you in Part 3!!!'

Author: "No he will not see you in Part 3 because there will be no Part 3!!!"

Me(Wade): 'Yes there will now I have to go, bye!!'

Author: "Wade get your ass back over here, right now!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you liked!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


	8. A/n

Sorry about not updating I'm having kind of a writers block plus I got a lot of work to do. If you have any suggestions please comment and tell me!!!


	9. Mini Chapter: Petey I Think I'm in Love with Your Sister Part 3!!!! By: Wade Wilson(what did you think the author would change again really???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches it's me Wade, let me cut to the chase this is going to be really short because I don't have a lot of time have fun reading enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about not writing I was having a writers block. I'm also sorry that this cahoter is really short of you have any suggestions on what you think I should do comment and if anything is confusing comment!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

 Warning: Fourth Wall Breaking will happen read at your own risk!!

Me(Wade): Alright I'm back(for the third time, I have to finish this story)and I'm pretty sure I've got this whole writing thing fsolffjffafk down'

Me(Wade): 'Ok so I don't have the whole writing thing down looks like I'm telling the story _again_! This is what the third time already I should really take lessons!'

Me(Wade): 'Now here is what I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted by the author! Some people can just be so rude!!!' 

 "Y/n I have loved you since the day I've met you and I still do, I have thought about you 24/7 nonstop and I'm thinking about you right now so will you do the honor and become my girlfriend? Wait no I'm going to fast will you go out with me?"

'Wade said trying to be as serious as he could be'

"Of course Wade I would love to go out with you!!!"

'Y/n said in her very angelic beautiful voice'

"Wait really? You actually want to go out with me?" 

'Wade said not believing she actually wanted to go out with him'

"Of course I do I have also loved you ever since I met you!

'She said to Wade and she means every word of it!'

"OMG I think I'm gonna faint! She said yes, she said yes we're going in a date! Yes!" 

'Wade said  _still_ not believing she Y/n said yes'

' and they lived happily ever after:) The End!'

Me(Wade): 'Ok this is finally finished!!! Yes! The author will try and write as soon as she gets an idea until my next story goodbye!'

Author: 'Wade we talked about this and there will be no other story so say your last goodbyes now! I really should change my password!'

Me(Wade): 'Ok goodbye untilmynextstory!'

Author: 'Waaaddddeeee'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Deadpool or Spider-Man the only character I own is Y/n


End file.
